


Send Me On My Way

by elipie



Category: Wishbone (TV)
Genre: Dog Adventures!, Dogs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, VHS scan lines are fun, dog costumes, good dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: We will run, we will crawl





	Send Me On My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> **Password: equinox**

[Download (31MB)](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_sendmeonmyway.mp4)  
[Tumblr Post](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/184486010985/send-me-on-my-way-a-wishbone-vid-made-for)  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2fx8So3yfU)


End file.
